Rex Goodwin (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = Male | age = Unknownhttp://s9.postimg.org/nbvse6xof/5dvol7_11.jpg | height = 188 cm | weight = 76 kg | birthdate = August 21 | occupation = Director of Security | relatives = * Ix Quic Goodwin (adoptive older sister) * Roman Goodwin (adoptive older brother) * Jack Atlas (adoptive son) | manga_deck = Celestial }} Rex Goodwin (レクス・ゴドウィン, Rekusu Godowin) is a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. A tyrannical and powerful man, Rex reigns over Sector Security as its director. Rex becomes involved in the "Duel Dragon" war, seeking out those suitable to wield "Duel Dragons". Design Appearance Rex is a tall man with pale skin. He wears a grey tuxedo with a handkerchief in his left-side pocket. His shirt features a simplified design of the condor geoglyph. He also has long white hair, but after acquiring the power of the Ultimate God, it turns black. Rex later wears a metal chest plate as well as gauntlets and a long flowing cape in preparation for the Festival of Duality. He also gains twin dark marks over each eye that extend along his face after he acquires the power of the Ultimate God. Etymology The word "Rex" is Latin for "King". This demonstrates his influence and power as both the director of Sector Security as well as his role in the "Duel Dragon" war and Ultimate God's ritual. Personality Goodwin is an extremely tyrannical man, stepping on who ever is in his way to achieve his goals. This was shown when he lied to Akiza Izinski, promising her that she'd win her Duel against Sect Ijuin when in reality, her real purpose was to lose in order to resurrect the Ultimate God. Rex also mislead Yusei Fudo and his adoptive son, Jack Atlas, making them believe he opposed the Skeleton Knight when he was in fact working with him the entire time. Rex is also shown to use extreme measures, using the V.S.S.L. facility in order to test young children, seeing if they're suitable candidates to be his adoptive child and become the owner of a "Duel Dragon" card. Biography History 5000 years ago, both Rex and Roman were poor kids who had nothing and had to steal in order to survive. One day, a woman found them and adopted them as her brothers, giving them names - Roman (Rudger in the Japanese version) and Rex Goodwin. Current Goodwin still maintains his role as Director of Security, as well as having both Lazar and Mina still as his subordinates. In this version, Jack is his son although it is later revealed that he adopted Jack. He later would develop the D1GP tournament to find the Emperor of Turbo Duels but as he reveals to Yusei Fudo, the real reason for the tournament is to find people that can wield the power of the Duel Dragons. He appears as a hologram to welcome and instruct the various contestants in his D1GP. Goodwin's plan is to defeat the Skeleton Knight, who, according to him, will make the world be covered by chaos if he wins. In order to do so, Goodwin searches for people who can hold the Duel Dragon cards and fight alongside him. The dispute between Goodwin and Skeleton Knight seems to involve the Resurrection of an "Ultimate God", however, no details were revealed so far. Goodwin's first plan to find a holder was creating his Facility, which only held under age prisoners. There, he performed tests and monitored the children to find a holder for the Duel Dragon. After Jack Atlas and Kalin Kessler Dueled, Jack called his attention, and upon his win, Goodwin gave him the "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend" card. For his next plan, Goodwin sent Jack Atlas to Satellite and began his plans for the D1 Grand Prix, which he organizes and sponsors. He had invitations sent out to Turbo Duelists who were looking for rematches with Jack. Goodwin explained the rules to the D1GP contestants for the first stage of the tournament. When Akiza wins her first Duel in the tournament, Rex knows that she is the one suited to be his "Duel Priestess". He hired Leo and Luna to eliminate the weaker contestants. Goodwin then tells the competitors where the second stage of the tournament will take place and whoever wins it will the winner of the whole tournament. As the boat to Satellite takes the remaining contestants to the second stage of the D1GP. Rex approaches Yusei on the deck and tells him the real reason for hosting the D1GP. Goodwin asks Yusei to help him stop the Skeleton Knight from taking over the world. While Yusei admits that he can't trust Goodwin, he will cooperate with him to gain a Duel Dragon card to save his friend Sect Ijuin. In his duel with Yusei, Crow Hogan reveals that Goodwin talked to him and told him everything that he just told Yusei. During the second stage of the tournament, part of Rex's plans are revealed, showing that his goal is to revive and control the "Ultimate God". Later, Luna is reading a fairy-tale book. She comments on the book like if it was a real story, and says that she must defeat the "dark wizard". Leo sadly notes how she is acting strange. Goodwin then appears to them as a hologram. He tells them that they must defeat the "dark wizard", and Luna realizes he is Yusei. Leo asks if that will bring Luna back to normal, and Goodwin confirms it. However, Goodwin's plans are only to test Yusei's Duel Dragon's strength, and for that, he needed to use another Duel Dragon. Leo and Luna then go after Yusei. He then appears again preparing for the battle against the Skeleton Knight with Akiza Izinski as the "Duel Priestess" under his control. Then, Akiza and the Skeleton Knight's pawn, Sect Ijuin, begin a Duel. Decks Celestial Rex initially uses a "Celestial" Deck focused on Swarm and Lockdown tactics, primarily using cards such as "Celestial Mage" and "Celestial Bell Tower" to draw cards to power up his "Ascension Sky Dragon". Ultimate God After obtaining the Ultimate God's power, Rex uses a different Deck, as Jack notes. This Deck is spearheaded by "Ultimaya Tzolk'in the Ultimate God" and its ability to swarm up "Duel Dragons". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters